


Shells

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alcohol, Brothers, Drinking, Other, Poetry, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Self-Loathing, castiel - Freeform, everyone leaves, poem, pushing everyone away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Dean, lying awake, alone, with a bottle in his hand.  In my head, anyway, since my thoughts like to rhyme. </p>
<p>He's thinking over the fact that everyone leaves, that they keep leaving, taking the easy way out, no matter what he does to bring them back, and there's less and less of him left with which to keep fighting.  He's not sure how long it'll be until he's going to be figured out, of if that's happened, already.  His thoughts begin directed at one pair of feet walking out of his hotel room and his life, and fall onto another who hasn't returned.  So, these are kind of the drunken midnight ramblings kept silent in his own mind.  Maybe the unsaid prayers to a certain angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells

__**Shells**  
  
  
  
Walk gently, as you go.  
The eggshells laid upon the floor  
Mark a path of least resistance  
To an open door.  
  
Call me hollow. Call me chipping.  
I am not a man, anymore.  
A shell of what used to be something.  
Another shell upon the floor.  
  
Call me yours, or call me nothing.  
Call me failure. Call me lacking.  
Call me any name that pleases.  
Jesus, I can feel the cracking.  
  
Call me up, out of this nightmare.  
We all suffer our own hells.  
And I am burning here as penance.  
And once was, now only shells.


End file.
